An Act of Kindness
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: It was just another brutal day in the life of 7yr old Naruto Uzumaki or so he thought. W/a little act of kindness from a store clerk, will people change their minds on bout him or will his life remain miserable b/c of simple-mind jerks. from a dream I had
1. Prologe

A/N: Hello Again! Is anyone here?

B/N: hnnnn.....gfjnbkjbkjsbkk (baby noises)

A/N: If you didn't get that, that was my new nephew who was born about 20 hrs ago!

ahhhhhh!

B/N: ( sticks is tongue out and smiles then goes to get held by someone else)

A/N: Bye Aka-chan (baby in japanese) Well on to the story!

An Act of Kindness

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV:

Today started off just like any other day in Konoha. The villagers were giving me cold glares, parents telling their kids not to play with me, everyone shouting and whispering 'demon', 'monster', etc. Oh, did I forget to mention the daily beatings I get from everyone including the village's precious shinobi that are suppose to protect EVERYONE in Konoha? So this is how I spent my days in Konoha ever since I was born. I even made a mask o help me cope this most the village hating me for an unknown reason. I only have a few friends in the village that I can count on one hand which would be Old Man Hokage and the Owners of Ichiraku Noodle Shop, Tenchi and his daughter Ayame. Old Man Hokage always offers to help me out but I always decline because I know he's got a lot of work to do and I don't want to burden him with my problems plus I know he can't do much because the evil Council always stops him. So here I am, walking to the market with a small smile on my face, not my mask, but my face because for some reason, I knew today was different somehow. I could feel it.

TBC…

A/N: Well ow was it? The chappie is coming up soon! Chap. 1 and 2 were one but i decided to make it 2 chaps. Please review! Now I'm going to play with Aka-chan!

Ja na!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! It's Kitsunebi again! Sorry for the wait, school exams just got to me plus me getting ready for A-Kon 20. Anyways here's what you have been waiting for! The next Chappie of ….An Act of Kindness!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Today started off by the orphanage kicking me out again. It was bad enough that the caretaker took my meal away for a month because of that kid, and now this happens! I was on my last week until I could get some food too…

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

I was playing with my old blue car. Even though it was used and a wheel was missing from it, I loved that toy car. It was one of my few possessions that I was allowed to own. Then out of the blue, one of the orphanage boys came to me and knocked me down.

"Hey Naruto, whatcha got there?" said the boy

"Nothing Koichi." Naruto responded as he hurryingly hid the toy behind his back. The boy looked like he bought it until he pushed me down and took my car.

"Oh, look at this. You had a car. Maybe I should keep it?" He said as he picked my toy up and inspected it. "This is a piece of junk!"

"That's my car Koichi! Give it back!" I then jumped and wrestled with him, but him being the stronger pushed me off of him and threw my car over the fence.

"It _WAS_ your car! If you want it, go get it baka!" he said as he kicked dirt at me. I tried to stop myself from crying, but it was no use. Then the Orphanage Caretaker Lady, ooh what's her name? oh yeah Raihime, decided to make her entrance on the scene.

"What happen here?"

"Naruto took my toy car and threw it over the fence, and then he jumped me for no reason! WAAAAAAAAH!"

"No I didn't do that!" I tried to explain to her what happened, but I knew she hated me and that she wouldn't believe me.

"You Filthy Demon Brat! That is it! No food for a whole month!!!!" screamed the Raihime. I tried again to explain what happened again when…

Slap

She slapped me across my whiskered cheek. Hard. She slapped me so hard that a little blood came out. She then grabbed Koichi by the hand to go buy _Him_ a new car. He then stuck his tongue at me as they disappeared into the building.

**Kai!**

Then about 3 weeks later, I am rudely awakened from my sleep by the Raihime screaming. Then the next thing I knew, I was being thrown out of the orphanage, literally. She then yelled at me to never come back and she slams the door shut.

As I sat there in front of the run down building, I wondered what I did for her to throw me out again. Then I remembered that I didn't have to do something bad to get into trouble and that she hates me just likes the village. I used to ask myself "why do the villagers hate me so much?" and "what did I do?" and nobody would tell me.

Then on my 5th birthday, I found out…

TBC…

A/N: So what did you think? Please review! When I get at least 5 reviews, I will finish and post the next chappie! Well see you later!!!

JA NA!!


End file.
